Jacqueline De Ghent
by random86
Summary: Jacquelines Side of the story


**Jacqueline De'Ghent's Diary**

Day 1:

As we rode to my new stepfather's estate, I knew things were going to be different. I had always been second best to Marguerite but now I would have to compete with Danielle as well. Once we arrived I got out of the carriage and I saw Danielle run up, very dirty and I knew everything would be okay because my mother would not approve of her running rampant around the estate.

Day 2:

This morning when it was time for Augustus to leave for his trip we saw him off and as my mother began leading us back upstairs for lessons until we heard Danielle scream, "PaPa!" I stood and watched my mother and Danielle weep on top of his body. I was confused it had been only yesterday we had arrived and now my father figure was gone again. I feel awful for Danielle she is now stuck with three people she does not know running her house.

Year 10 Day 1:

This morning at breakfast as usual Marguerite was complaining about something and my mother just belittled us even more and then as usual my mother shrieked, "Danielle." She was taking longer than usual which made me wonder what she did so early every morning and what she did throughout the day while Marguerite and I were taking lessons. "Morning Madame. Marguerite. Jacqueline. I trust you slept well," I heard Danielle say she then proceeded to explain that she had fallen off the ladder in the orchard thus causing her delay. However, I did not believe her but then Marguerite said one of her snide comments "Someone's been reading in the fire place again. Look at you, ash and soot everywhere." This then allowed my mother to get in another jab at her because I think that in order to make herself feel better she must attack others, "You know some people read because they cannot think for themselves." At this point I decided to do what I always did and keep to myself and block the others out. It is amazing how skilled I have become at looking into my mother's eyes but not hearing one thing she is saying. Most of my days are spent day dreaming about what it will be like when I am married and no longer have to listen to my mother's voice on a daily basis. Oh how pleasant those days will be.

Later in the afternoon my mother saw the Prince coming and of course made sure we were presentable and at the door before he left. She was trying to impress the Prince and he mentioned to Marguerite that her "broach was stunning." So brilliantly I thought I should move this feather from my hair to my chest. I am now thinking that was a bad idea, I always do stupid things like this and usually I have my mother to point them out to me but luckily this one she missed, since she was too busy trying to pawn off Marguerite on the prince, or I would have never heard the end of it.

As we were playing a game this evening my mother cornered Danielle and barked at her about not informing her of the Prince borrowing our horse. All I thought to myself as I starred at Danielle with pity in my eyes was please don't say anything you will regret. She then informed my mother that she called the prince a Thief. Luckily my mother was in a forgiving mood and just insulted her instead of punishing her.

Year 10 Day 2:

This morning my mother received an invitation to a ball that the king was throwing which would allow the Prince to choose a wife before the end of the ball. So of course the whole day was us trying to find dresses that fit and I was so angry when my mother told me I could not eat because I could not fit into the dress. I mean really it is not like I am the one she is trying to pawn off to royalty anyway. Then my anger grew even stronger when my mom pulled out the dress that was supposed to be for Danielle at her Wedding. Then all hell was about to break loose when Danielle came in and questioned what they were doing. My mom and my sister then started lying to her about how they wanted her to go. They infuriate me the way they manipulate people and just to make them seem angelic. AHH.

I went and looked for Danielle this morning and could not find her anywhere until I was yelling her name and she appeared soaking wet. I have always wondered what she does during the day.

After a hostile lunch we went to watch the prince play tennis and as usual Marguerite was placed perfectly to receive a complement from the prince. And then I had to follow the two of them around the square. Feeding each other and Marguerite making idiotic comments about how "sinful" chocolate is.

Year 10 Day 3:

When we arrived at church this morning I figured out how my mother was getting all of her information about the prince. One of his sergeant at arms would fall for my mother's ruthless flirting. I wanted to say to him do you not know she is using you just to find out the information she needs. She is not a truthful person. Then after church I had to watch her try to impress the queen with the jewelry she "found." Now she gets to have tea with the Queen. I finally spoke about how I think I will eventually end up cleaning toilets with Danielle. She of course just says I am a drama queen.

As I am lying here in bed I wonder where Danielle is this is unlike her to be gone for so long and out so late. I wish I had the ease with which she lives and how she seems to be so happy in such an awful situation. I know this will not end well and that mother will lash her in the morning after interrogating her of her whereabouts.

Year 10 day 4:

This morning started with an interrogation of where Danielle was yesterday. I loved when Danielle took a stand toward them but of course that is when I ended up boiling the water. I always knew I meant nothing to my mother.

As Danielle's punishment my mother decided that Marguerite was to try on Danielle's dowery dress. My mother did not inform Danielle of this plan but luckily Danielle ran into the room just in time. I have never seen this kind of anger behind Danielle and she punched Marguerite it was the greatest thing I have ever seen. I did not know Marguerite's feet could fly over her head like that. But then of course Marguerite ended up winning by throwing Danielle's most prized possession, the book her father gave her, into the fire. She then got her lashing and I had to wet her back and I feel terrible for what Danielle has gone through.

They of course got in another fight today and I got told that I was going to the ball only for food. It makes me wonder if I will be married or if my mother will just keep me to clean after her. And all of the things she could of said for food really I thought I was not allowed to eat because I could not fit into my dress make up your mind woman.

The ball that was an event in itself I of course had to be the horse while Marguerite got to be the peacock. The event was lovely I even talked to another horse that was very handsome. We were so great together I think that he may be my match. I mean I have never noticed a guy and been so attracted to him and of course I have noticed him every time he is with the prince. My eyes have always gone straight to him, I feel like I have butterflies in my stomach.

Of course an evening cannot be about me and the ball was beautiful until it was time for the prince to announce who his bride would be. It just so happened that Danielle walked in as the king was about to announce who Prince Henry was going to marry. Odd thing was I had no idea they knew each other but all I heard my mother say was that she was going to make Marguerite a princess. I have never been so sad for Danielle, public humiliation in front of not only the entire royal court but also insulted the royal family. This day has ended up so badly, I wonder what my mother will do to her.

Year 10 Day 5:

This morning I realized where everything that was missing went and my mother sold Danielle to our awful neighbor. Watching Danielle being forced into the carriage to be taken away made me worried about what would happen to me since Danielle would be gone but luckily the day turned around.

It was also the wedding day of Prince Henry and the princess of Spain. That turned out to be a lot different than expected. When I saw the princess crying the entire way down the aisle I could feel the pain that she was going through. Getting married by force to someone she doesn't know. I could not even imagine that kind of torture. I was even more confused when the Prince started laughing. Called off the wedding and of course my mom and Marguerite started thinking that it was Marguerite that the prince was going to marry. HAHA is all I have to say to that. Luckily I was able to inform the prince where Danielle was located which makes me so happy because she was always the nicest person I have ever met.

I wish I could have been there when Henry purposed to Danielle, I cannot wait to hear the story from Danielle. At dinner I had to lie to mother and Marguerite about what the prince had asked me. It felt great knowing that they were about to get what they deserved. Then in court it was fantastic when they were getting punished by the king and queen. It was perfect timing for Danielle to walk in crowned. Watching my mother and Marguerite bow to Danielle was the most satisfaction I have ever experienced. It shows that you must treat others as you want to be treated or it will haunt you.


End file.
